Un nuevo comienzo
by Adaame de Andres
Summary: Una familia hecha por pedazos, pero muy unida... Aventuras y desventuras de todos sus integrantes. Contiene castigo corporal, como método de disciplina. Spanking, Nalgadas... si no le gusta no lo lea!


Clare Pov.

Ahora sentada en despacho de mi abuelo, pienso en ¿Como carajos llegue a estar aquí? ...

La verdad es que, Si sabía, pero no tenia noción de que lo había aceptado

Hace dos semanas llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos junto a Randon, por la vacaciones de verano. Papá nos dejo aquí, porque el tenia que cerrar unos negocios en Europa y era muy peligroso llevarnos, con eso de los terroristas y secuestradores (es un sobre protector)

Nosotros accedimos casi de inmediato, pero no sin antes hacerlo sentir un poquito mal "Nos dejaras de "encargos" al Tata y la Nini"

Pobre Papá, en dos segundos sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y nos miraba con una cara de "Lo siento" que la verdad ni mi hermano ni yo, pudimos soportar. Así que cambiamos la estrategia! Llegamos al acuerdo unilateral, que nos tenía que llevar de vacaciones en Bali por una semana. Solo los tres!

Papá acepto dudoso, rascándose la cabeza de pensar como lo aria con sus compromisos para esa semana.

Así fue como Papá, nos vino a dejar a los Hamptons, donde viven mis abuelitos. Queda a unas dos horas en auto desde el centro de NY. Antes de bajarnos del auto, Papá nos abrazo como si no nos fuera a ver nunca más.

No nos soltó ni un solo segundo por el día entero que se quedo con nosotros en los Hamptons, nos llevo a dar un paseo por los bosques florecidos de los alrededores, era un espectáculo digno de admirar...

Papá se paseaba tomándonos de las manos, como dos niños pequeños, desde una flor a otra explicándonos su nombre, origen, forma de polinización y como adornaron su niñez en este lugar tan bello. Randon era el que parecía un niño de cinco, buscando bichitos y Papá le celebraba todos sus descubrimientos.

Al caer la noche Papá debía partir, no pude evitar soltar lagrimas de pena, no quería que se fuera, no quería pasar dos semanas y media sin él, sin sus abrazos apretados y esos retos diarios. No quería que dejara de regañarme por no secarme el cabello después de la ducha.

Extrañaría que pusiera cara de "comete toda la comida" si dejaba algo en plato, que me arropara en la noche y que me despertara con un beso cada la mañana. Dependía mucho de Papi.

A pesar de que no llevábamos mas de un año viviendo juntos, su presencia en la vida diaria es demasiado potente. Se gano su lugar como un roble entre nosotros, cuidándonos, dándonos sombra para crecer protegidos. Nos da fuerzas, consejos, enseñándonos a reír tranquilos, a que todo estará bien junto a papi y claro la parte menos linda... Corrigiéndonos cada vez que cometiéramos una falta o se nos ocurre alguna travesura.

Randon por su parte intento hacerse el duro, pero a la hora de romper el abrazo con papa, no lo soltaba, El Tata tuvo que acercarse y liberar a Papá de los brazos del grandulón.

Después de hora y media de despedida con Papá, nos quedamos en las manos de nuestros abuelos paternos, William Y Sara Morrison.

Mi Tata y mi Nini... Sé que es infantil decirles así, pero se ven tan jóvenes y fuertes que no parecen ser los abuelitos de un chico de 19 y una adolecente de 16, ni mucho menos los padres de un hijo de 36 y otro de 34, así que no me sale el abuelo y abuela.

Randon por su parte adopto los nombre de Nini y Tata de tanto escuchármelos y a Henry le dice papi o papito, no importa si está hablando algo súper serio, siempre le dice así! Más de una vez lo he escuchado diciendo algo como "Papi la bolsa subió en 3 puntos, seria conveniente para la compañía vender" o "Esto es muy serio papi, no podemos dejar que la otra compañía nos gane la fusión" Es como escuchar a un niño de tres años hablando de negocios multimillonarios.

Ya no me rio, porque siempre se ofende y termina dándome un codazo o jalándome el cabello y si lo están pensando, mi hermanito es tremendamente infantil.

A pesar de su imagen de hombrón caribeño, con su piel morena y su metro noventa de estatura, ojos azules, cuerpo de jugador de futbol americano y su rostro esculpido a mano. Con la familia, es un bebe gigante tal cual.

Con el resto del mundo es muy gentil, amistoso, educado y culto, un chico ejemplar. Trabaja en sus tiempos libres con Papá en la compañía Morrison Co, va en tercer año de finanzas y juega de coreback en los leones de Columbia. Es todo un modelo de hijo, lo que no sé es ¿Cómo se mete en tantos problemas?

Cada dos por tres está sentado en el despacho de Papá, con lagrimitas en los ojos, haciendo pucheritos, porque algo hiso... Ya sea llegar tarde, beber cerveza que está prohibido, Fumar que esta mas que prohibido, salir sin pedir permiso, llegar al otro día sin avisar, no reportarse (ese le pasa mucho) o salir a carreras de autos, que es como conquista chicas. En fin, así "papito" se ve en la dura obligación de poner a un chico de uno noventa en sus rodillas y darle de nalgadas como un bebe.

La ultima travesura de mi hermanito fue dos días antes de llegar aquí. Un "antojo" que le dio a eso de las tres de la madrugada, el llego y salió a buscar a un KFC para comprar una cesta de pollo frito, Papá sintió un ruido en la noche, que obvio. Era Randon saliendo sin avisar, otra vez de la casa. Se quedo esperando a que mi hermano volviera y cuando lo hiso, lo arrastro de una oreja desde el auto a la cocina, para que "dejara" su cesta de pollo.

La verdad es que baje a ver de puro metiche, porque sentí ruidos abajo. Y me encontré con la escena...

Mi papa sostenía a Randon de una oreja, mi hermanito estaba medio doblado con los pantalones abajo, recibiendo cucharetazos. Resulta que Papá no se le ocurrió nada mejor que darle con lo primero que encontró y eso fue una cuchara de madera que el mismo Randon había dejado ahí encima cuando bajo a revisar en la cocina si había pollo para freír.

Papá le daba una cucharetazo tras otro, sin soltarle la oreja y Randon aullaba como un chiquillo, le dejo el culo en llamas por lo que me dijo él, porque Papá a lo menos no le bajo los bóxers así que no note de qué color quedaban sus posaderas después diez minutos de cucharetazos y regaños que se escuchaban más o menos así

"No puedes llegar y salir" Zas "ouuuuuuuu! si papi" Zas zas zas "Si papi, Si papi... te voy a enseñar de una buena vez" Zas zas zas zas zas zas "Nooouuu papito por favor! aouuuuu" Zas "por favor que Randon?! por favor deja de salir en mitad de la noche sin avisar!" Zas zas zas zas zas zas zas "Siiiiiiiiiii aowwww papito lo prometo!" Y ese fue el más fuerte de los Zas! "Es la quinta vez que me prometes lo mismo Randon Morrison!" de ahí solo se escucharon Zas "owww" Zas "ya verás mañana si te dan ganas de salir jovencito" Zas "owww" Zas "y si te dan ganas! te doy con la cola al aire una surra con mi cinturón!" Zas zas zas "No papito lindo, no papito lindo!"

El pobre quedo sin poder sentarse al otro día, pero Papá se quedo con él. Papá viendo noticias sentado en el living con Randon acostado boca abajo, con la cabeza en sus piernas, disfrutando de cariños interminables.

Así nos educa Papá, con mano dura y mucho amor. Más de una vez he estado en esa posición, pero por otras razones, un poco menos inocentes. Por mandarlo al carajo, por insultarlo en una fiesta, por salir cuando he querido donde he querido y porque he querido. Cosa que desde la última vez, no lo he vuelto a hacer. Dármelas de "Adulta" y planear mi vida a diestra siniestra, como si pudiera hacerlo. Desde saltarme clases para ir de compras o conducir en estado de ebriedad. Todo eso papi, no lo consiente y me lo hace sentir en mi pobre trasero. No quiero ni recordar de la última vez.

Esa fue la de "Salir donde quería y porque quería" Se me ocurrió la genial idea, de ir a LA por el fin de semana a el campeonato de surf anual. Quería ver a chicos guapos y bronceados montados en tablas haciendo piruetas en olas inmensas y así fue.

Desperté temprano, para ir al aeropuerto, ya había comprado los ticket por internet, tome unos de los autos de Papá "prestado" y maneje hasta allá. Sin pensarlo dos veces hice el check in y entre al avión rumbo a LA. Tres horas y media después estaba disfrutando de un rico Daikyri en plena Long Beach, disfrutando de la vista y dándome aires de diva Newyorkina .

Pasaron pocas horas antes de que papa extrañara a su solcito, por supuesto como cada día fue a despertar a su princesita y no la encontró...

Por lo que me conto Randon no entro en pánico, bajo hasta su despacho y llamo a mi celular que no conteste por supuesto, al colegio, a mi mejor amiga Mya, al GIM y unos dos sitios más, al comprobar que su niñita no estaba ni en casa, ni en donde tenía permitido ir. Bajo al estacionamiento, para ir en auto buscar por los alrededores por si había salido a correr por ahí, como lo hacia habitualmente.

Y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el Honda Civic, mi auto favorito, fue hasta su computadora, con la misma calma aterradora y busco en el GPS.

Randon dice que la cara de Papá paso de blanco perla a rojo fuego en dos segundos, hervía en rabia, al ver que su auto estaba estacionado en el aeropuerto internacional de NY. Tomo a mi hermano de un brazo lo sentó frente a él y lo interrogo como todo un detective malo, a lo que el inocente Randon, que no tenia pito que tocar, respondió "No tengo ni la menor idea, de donde fue, pero sé cómo encontrarla" El muy infame, se metió al GPS de mi teléfono celular, Cuatro horas más tarde me encontraba en el despacho, lista para recibir como cena una zurra ejemplar.

Fue un sermón de aquellos, escuche gritos, discursos de confianza y en como rompí al menos treinta reglas de la casa. Al final se desplomo en el sillón gris frente al sillón rojo en el que nos hace sentar cuando nos va a castigar.

Y me miro, directo a los ojos, con sus orbes celestes hechos hielo, reflejaban tal decepción, que se me callo el mundo. Sentí un nudo en el estomago que rápidamente subió hasta mi garganta, me quemaban los ojos y las lagrimas empezaron a salir solas, como un rio sin cause. La había jodido en serio... Me levante del sillón en un solo movimiento y caí de rodillas abrazada a las piernas de mi padre, lloraba de pena. Él estaba decepcionado de mi y con justa razón.

Me dejo llorar acariciando mi cabeza hasta que me dormí repitiendo cuanto lo sentía, que fui una mala niña y de verdad, de verdad, de verdad lo sentía.

Tenía un nudo en el corazón, era casi como un dolor físico justo en el pecho, no me daban ganas de respirar, las lagrimas seguían saliendo solas incluso después de dormirme.

Papá me cargo en su regazo muchas horas hasta que desperté sola, casi a las tres de la madrugada, aun tenía el rostro húmedo, sentía los ojos hinchados y un dolor de cabeza terrible de tanto llorar y peor aún, un peso en la espalda que no me dejaba quieta.

El me explico que necesitaba pagar mi culpa, yo me aterre de inmediato, me va a zurrar y esto va a doler de verdad. Papá me tomo entre sus enormes brazos y me dio besos por todo el rostro, en los parpados, en las mejillas, en la frente, en el tope de la cabeza. Lo repitió varias veces hasta que me calme un poco.

Su amor era inmenso, aun que yo fuera una tonta y saliera a LA sin pedir ni la opinión. Lo sentía puro y gigante justo en cada beso tierno y delicado.

Después de un rato deje de hipar, Papá me miro directo a los ojos y pronuncio las palabras más aterradoras "te voy a dar la tunda de tu vida Clare Morrison, y después de esto, no quiero que lo vuelvas a repetir o no te sentaras en un mes" lo dijo tan serio y claro que puedo escucharlo en este momento. Trague duro y asentí temblando, dispuesta a recibir mi castigo con tal de que no estuviera mas enojado conmigo.

El me dejo sentada en el sillón gris donde estábamos en un solo movimiento, sentí que empequeñecía, el mundo se hacía más grande y yo me hundía esperándolo, mientras él se ganaba de tras del sillón rojo y me llamaba con sus dedos "Ven aquí pequeña prófuga" hice un esfuerzo sobre humano, para poder estar de pie sin caer al piso, las piernas me temblaban el corazón lo tenia palpitándome en la garganta y las lagrimas esta vez de miedo cayeron solas.

Esto iba a doler y mucho, jamás lo había visto así de enojado, ni cuando lo insulte frente a todos en una cena de caridad "vete al carajo Morrison" una cacheta de dio vuelta la cara y me dejo callada hasta que volvimos a casa.

"Hija" Papá ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, me di cuenta de que no me movía, estaba paralizada en frente a ese sillón rojo al que tanto le temía "Papi por favor" suplique en un último intento de conmoverlo, pero no funciono "amor ven aquí antes de que te vaya a buscar, y te lo juro que te ira peor" estaba muy estricto en u posición de te voy a dejar claro quién manda aquí.

Camine como pude, medio trastrabillando, medio temblando hasta donde el me ordeno, mi corazón latía aun mas rápido y sentía que se me iba a salir, las manos me sudaban y tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo, aun que tenía claro que Papá me agarraría en dos minutos. Que tonta fuiste Clare, que tonta fuiste! me repetía casi como un mantra.

Al final llegue con ayuda de dos palmadas de Papá hasta el respaldo del sillón, que me dolieron más de lo que debieron haber dolido, estaba híper sensible a todo. Me reclino sobre el respaldo dejando la zona a trabajar en alto y en mi posición quede abrazada a un cojín con los pies casi sin tocar el suelo, papa puso su enorme mano en mi espalda y me advirtió con esa puta Calma de Mierda "Esto dolerá y mucho. Si te mueves Clare, empezare de nuevo" ¡Además debía quedarme quieta!

No deje ni hice nada. Solo llore mi alma mientras sentía sus manos mover la cintura de mi pantalón hasta mis rodillas. Suspire agotada, estaba rendida que me castigue. Pagaría mi culpa y después estaría en paz.

A lo menos eso pensé, creyendo que me daría una tunda con su mano. Como siempre lo hacía, pero no fue así.

En vez de eso, me dio el primer azote con lo que sentí era frio y quemaba como el demonio. Sonó muy fuerte y no pude evitar dar un grito y levantar la piernas para tapar mi colita "Clare baja las piernas" No lo hice en ves de eso comencé a llorar histérica. No soportaría eso, no era como las veces en que me daba nalgadas por encima de la ropa mientras yo correteaba por el despacho entero. Papá, al ver que yo no me calmaría cambio de estrategia.

Me puso en sus rodillas, como siempre, trabo mis piernas con las suyas y cerro su agarre en mi cintura con su enorme brazo. No me podía mover y se lo agradecí, porque no soportaría dos azotes seguidos sin moverme.

El primero callo justo donde el otro había caído y el segundo y el tercero, Papá me estaba dando en el mismo sitio a lo menos unas doce veces, grite, patalee, intente zafarme, pedí las disculpas más sinceras de mi vida, pero nada resulto.

El me daría la zurra de mi vida y punto, paso de un cachete al otro con el mismo mecanismo, hasta que cubrió de un rojo fuego todo mi trasero. Yo, ya no podía llorar mas, estaba muerta, rendida en sus rodillas hipando disculpas con cada azote de su fuerte brazo. Pero aun no llegaba la peor parte.

Papá tomo esa infame "cosa" que después supe era un rebenque y me dio por lo menos unos cincuenta zotes en las piernas. Muchos justo donde se junta la cola con los muslos. Eso dolió de verdad y tome nuevas fuerzas para patalear, pero él no bajo ni el ritmo ni la fuerza todo lo contrario la aumento. Llore un buen rato mas después de que paro, el me hacia cariño en la espalda intentando calmarme.

Ya no sentía ese peso en la espalda, pero si sentía un dolor profundo y punzante en toda la cola y piernas "Ya mi princesita, ya paso todo, ya estas perdonada shhh ya mi cielo" Me consolaba.

"Snif! Duele" logre sacar en un sollozo apretado, que estoy segura le dolió mas a el que a mí. En dos segundos estaba en sus brazos siendo acunada y consolada como la bebe que me sentía en ese instante.

Papa me acurruco y me canto hasta que deje de llorar "Ya paso?" Me pregunto con su mejor cara de Te amo "No" Hice un puchero dramático. Me aprovecharía de hacerlo sentir mal, fue muy duro "Hoo bebe, ya va a pasar mi cielo, ya no dolerá mas la colita"

Llore de nuevo con mas fuerzas, aprovechándome de toda la pena real que sentía "Mentira, ya no me quieres snif snif ya no soy tu princesita! snif estas decepcionado de mi !" entre que llore y grite esas palabras con lagrimas gigantes y pucheros monumentales, papa se le cayeron una lagrimas.

"Jamás lo habría estado hija, si no me hubieras dado el susto de mi vida" Lo mire triste "Que?" "Casi me muero al no saber dónde estabas y creo que tuve un mini ataque cardiaco cuando supe que estabas en LA. Creí que te habías ido, que ya no querías ser mi niñita, que te habías aburrido... Casi me muero Clare, si te vas o si te pasa algo, me muero hija"

Me sentí pésimo, casi tomo el famoso rebenque y me pego yo misma "Papito, lo siento muchísimo! De verdad, jamás lo are de nuevo" "Lo sé tesoro, lo sé"


End file.
